


Fix me.

by rosiemadder



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabble, F/M, Fluffy Angst, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9700568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiemadder/pseuds/rosiemadder
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day?James is a bit of an idiot.  Q saves the day.  That's pretty much it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrygoldlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygoldlove/gifts).



> So a group of us got together and decided to do a 00Q Valentine's Day exchange. I asked everyone to give a brief idea of what they might want in the storey. The lovely cherrygoldlove, of course requested A/O mpreg, with some angst and smut. The three things I absolutely can't write with any level of competence. So for the following I apologize. It was meant to be longer, but the words would not come. Perhaps one day I'll try and flesh this out, and this can be the prologue.  
> I managed the mpreg and the angst, I think, alas the smut is something I love to read, but can't write to save my life, without it sounding like a stilted harlequin your grandmother would laugh at.  
> Me  
> As always unbeated, and only quickly glanced at for editing, please feel free to point out all the mistakes I'm sure are there.

“I can fix you,” The blonde whispered into James’ ear.  “We can be normal.”

James ran away with the doctor,  away from the only home he’d known for most of his adult life.  Away from the death and destruction he had left in his wake.  Away from his quartermaster, the omega who called to James, whose scent screamed mine.  He left because he drank to much, he fucked to much, and he killed to much,  he longed to be the Alpha his parents would have wanted.  The father who went to PTA meetings and played euchre on Thursday nights with the neighbours.  Dr. Swann had promised to fix him, so he went.  He waved goodbye to the ragtag family he had made.  He didn’t look back to see the devastation on Q’s face.  The disappointment on Eve’s.  The sadness on Alec’s.  He had a new pack of two and life would be perfect.

For awhile things were good, James was very good at pretending.  He pretended to be normal, a kiss on the cheek in the morning, off to the job he’d lied his way into.  Home at night, the quiet fumble in the bedroom, ultimately without passion or fulfillment.  James could pretend though.  If he pretended long enough it would be perfect he would be normal.

In the end the pretense imploded.  Screamed words of hate in the quiet of the suburbs.  “You can’t be fixed, you’re too broken,  I can’t fix you.”

James left, and headed back to his home with the hope his family would take him back.  With the hope he could still be fixed.

************

Years later James remembered the joyous reunion.  Eve’s smile that lit up her face.  Alec’s bear hug.  The slow acceptance of his omega.  Whispers of “Q, please fix me”   answers of “I can’t fix you.   How can I?  You’re not broken, you’re my perfect James.”  Passionate love, fights that exploded and then were forgiven just as quickly.  Life was not perfect, but it was theirs.   It was love and exploding pens, and whispered instructions in his head, the kept him safe.   

It soon was time for James to retire, when he arrived home from his last mission, he curled around his Q, and placed his hand on his husbands stomach, growing with the life they had created,  the life that would be perfect.    “Happy Valentine’s day Q”.  


End file.
